


The Things You Don't Remember

by pink_lemonnn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, F/F, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, maybe? - Freeform, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_lemonnn/pseuds/pink_lemonnn
Summary: Violet eyes. That was the first thing she saw when she regained consciousness. She.. who was she.. Oh that’s right, Adora. She’s Adora.-Adora has no memory of anyone in- where ever she is. She's not with the Horde. She's not with Catra. She's alone and scared with no idea what to do.





	1. "Where Am I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, I am going to start by saying, my writing isn't great. It sounds as if a fourth grader wrote it (sorry fourth graders). So, I apologize. If you can get what I'm trying to say here, that'll be enough for me! 
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to apologize for my writing. It's terrible, I know. (go look at my previous works. Your eyes will b l e e d)  
> It's something a fourth grader would write. Sorry fourth graders :) 
> 
> On top of that, this chapter is very short. Extremely short. At this point, there are probably more words in the notes than the actual story hah... ok I'm done now 
> 
> -

Violet eyes. That was the first thing she saw when she regained consciousness. She.. who was she.. Oh that’s right, Adora. She’s Adora. Catra… “Where’s Catra?” Her throat aches. 

The violet eyes zoom away from her. The person comes into focus. She’s short, and her hair is sparkly? Can hair be sparkly, she wonders. 

“The psycho cat girl?” 

She doesn’t feel good. Sparkly hair girl goes out of focus again. She can’t see. Or hear. Or think… 

-

She wakes up, but her eyes don’t open. She can hear though. Someone is in the room, pacing. Their footsteps are loud. 

“-in and out of consciousness Bow! That’s not good!” 

“Calm down, the doctors say she’s stable right now!” 

“Right now! What about in an hour! What if she dies?” 

The voices slur together. She can hear the words, but they don’t make any sense. 

-

The third time she comes to, no one is around. Her eyes flicker open. Eyes. I have those, she thinks. They’re blue. And my name is Adora. She takes a deep breath of air. Her throat still hurts. Her head moves to the left. She’s in a bed. A very soft one. SInce when are Horde infirmaries this nice? 

The Horde. She belongs to the Horde. Catra. Catra belongs to the Horde too. 

“Catra?” she whispers. Her throat burns. 

She turns her head to the right. The room is huge, and it’s not grey. 

“Where am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know, but hey! This way you can tell if you want to keep reading.


	2. Chapter's are hard to name :)

She’s sitting up. When did she sit up? Sparkly hair girl is back, but she is standing to the side of the bed. Another person is there too. He has brown hair. It’s not sparkly. 

“Adora?” 

That’s her name! She turns her head to see a person in white. They have on a smile. 

She smiles back. She likes smiling. The Horde doesn’t like it very much, but it’s nice. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“Better?” Her throat doesn’t hurt as much. It feels so much better! “My throat,” she gestures. 

“Do you need water?” The person asks. They must be a doctor. 

She shakes her head. “Why isn’t the infirmary grey? Can I see Catra?” 

The doctor looks over to sparkly hair. 

“This is your room,” the girl says. 

She didn’t pay attention to her. Sparkles keep bouncing off her hair. “You’re hair is sparkly,” she comments, completely mesmerized. 

“Uhh... Bow?” she turns to the brown haired boy. 

“Are you ok Adora?” he takes a step closer. 

She cocks her head to the right. “You’re hair is brown. Just like Catra’s. Her’s is lighter though. And longer,” she smiles again. “Where is Catra?” 

“Catra isn’t here,” Sparkly hair says. 

Her smiles turns into a confused frown. “Why not?” Her loopy state starts to wear off. It’s as if the smog (that's a pun fyi) was clearing from her brain. 

She blinks. All the detail in the room becomes clear. This isn’t the infirmary. She doesn’t recognise anyone here. Not even Shadow Weaver is there. She was always there if she got hurt. 

Then her vulnerability becomes quite clear. These people could attack her, and she’s completely defenseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even shorter than the first one! Oh my gosh! 
> 
> What a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then her vulnerability becomes quite clear. These people could attack her, and she’s completely defenseless.

She looks around, searching for an exit. There, at the end of the room. It looked so far away. This room is unnecessarily large, she thinks. ‘I could outrun all of them. I just got to get from underneath all these blankets’. She attempts to move them, but she’s not as strong as she thought she was. Everything aches. Adora pushes them down to her shoulders, before having to take a break. She wouldn’t be able to get anywhere. But... she had to try. 

The girl moves closer to her. “What do you need? What’s wrong?” 

“Blankets,” Adora mutters. “It’s too hot,” 

“Get the blankets off of her,” Sparkly hair says. The doctor does as she asks, leaving a thin sheet over her. 

She could use this. It worked with Catra all the time. She would need to go to the bathroom first, and Catra would try to take it. So she would toss the covers over her head, confusing her for a solid few seconds, which was all she ever needed. Those seconds gave her the head start. The advantage to win. 

The door was visible, and hopefully unlocked. It could work. Even if she wasn’t at full strength. 

“Is that better?” the girl asks. 

“Mhmm,” She adjusts to face Sparkles. That was a good name. With this adjustment, she would be able to spring up and make a run for it. Hopefully. 

The doctor is busy in the corner, doing what, Adora didn’t know. They were small, and probably couldn’t catch her anyway. Everyone was in perfect positions. As perfect as it could be anyway. Sparkles just needed to be a little bit closer. Same with the boy. 

“Come here,” she whispers. 

Sparkles comes closer. “What was that?” 

“Come closer,” 

Sparkles kneels down at the side of her bed. 

“What is it?” 

“Him too,” 

Sparkles motions over to the boy to sit beside her. 

He joins her.

 

“What is it Adora?” 

She throws the sheet over her head, and spring into action. Her adrenaline rush has just kicked in, giving her the momentary strength she needed. She can hear a small screech coming from her, and the brown hair boy. She flies of the bed (It’s so bouncy!) and lands on the floor. She stumbles at first, then takes off for the door, which is much further than it needed to be. 

Adora made it. She was there. Just get through the doorway. She turns to see Sparkles and the boy just finding their way from the blanket. And she’s feeling faint...

-

Violet eyes. She had already been through this hadn’t she? 

“She’s awake,” 

Her head hurts. 

Someone comes closer. 

“Hey Adora,” it’s the boy. He looks rather upset, but tries to hid it with a smile. “How are you feeling,” 

She wasn’t feeling great to say the least. Her head hurt, and she had no clue where she was. “I want to go home,” she answers. “Please,” 

He looks at Sparkles. “I think she’s talking about the Horde,” 

Sparkles scoffs. “Why would she be talking about them?” 

“Just think about it Glimmer. She knows she’s injured, and yet she tried to make a run for it. She didn’t seem happy to see us when she woke up, in fact, Catra was the only person even mentioned!”

Sparkles looks over to Adora. “Do you know who I am?” 

Adora glances at her. “You’re my captor,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this chapter has more than the first two combined! It's a miracle!


	4. look I don't know what to call the chapter

Adora thinks she’s said something wrong. Shock is etched upon Sparkles face. It makes something in her stomach drop. 

She closes her mouth, almost looking angry, or trying not to cry. Or both? She turns to walk out of the room. 

“Glimmer,” the boy grabs her arm. 

“I need-” a cry echoes through the room. She shakes her head. Adora can only see the back of her. Her shoulders are shaking, then she just… disappears. 

“She’s a princess?” Adora exclaims. 

The boy nods his head. 

“But, but Princesses are a dangerous threat-” 

“To all of Etheria, yes I know,” he sighs. 

“Then why are you working with her?” 

“She’s not a threat. Glimmer’s actually a really good person,” 

Adora shakes her head. “No, Princesses are dangerous. They’re violent, and they don’t know how to control their powers,” 

He sits down on the bed. “We’ve had this conversation already. The first day we met actually,” he laughs. “It’s kinda like that now, seeing as you haven’t a clue to who I am,” 

“I don’t know you,” Adora says. 

“I know you though. One of the first things you told me was you don’t prefer to swap pleasantries with your captors. But here you are, talking to me,” 

Adora doesn’t say anything. 

“Anyway, I’m Bow. Your… well best friend. ‘Cept you don’t know that,” 

She glares at him. “No, you’re not. Catra is my best friend,” 

“Was your best friend. You guys are kind of enemies now,” 

She smirks. “Listen here Joe,” 

“Bow,”

“That’s what I said. Most people don’t understand my relationship with her, and I wouldn’t expect you to. Now, if you let me go, I promise the Horde won’t hurt you, or Shimmer,” 

“Glimmer,” 

Adora glares at him. 

“I don’t think you understand. You left the Horde behind to join the rebellion,” 

“Your brainwashing techniques won’t work on me,” 

“The Horde was the one who brainwashed you!” he retorts. 

“Whatever you say. When my team comes for me, it’s not going to be any easier on you,” 

“Ok, well this has been fun,” he stands up, clearly frustrated. “But Glimmer needs me right now,” 

And with that, Adora is left by herself, chained to the bed. 

-

No matter how hard she tried, Adora couldn’t leave the bed. Magic had been placed over her, making it impossible for her to go anywhere. She watched as the sky turned from blue to pink to black. There weren’t any lights in her room, none of which she could turn on anyway. She was utterly and completely trapped. But she figured a good night’s rest couldn’t hurt. 

-

It was light out when she woke. The room was empty. It felt… lonely. Adora always slept with Catra right next to her, and it was comforting. She brought a warmth no blanket could bring. 

She felt a prick behind her eyes. Her throat grew heavy. She couldn’t cry, not here. She can’t allow weakness. That’s what Shadow Weaver always told her. 

She bit the inside of her cheek. Pain could block out the feelings. 

She doesn’t have to think about being alone. She doesn’t think about missing Catra, or how worried she must be. She doesn’t have to think about how Bow called her and Catra enemies. She doesn’t have to think about her safe spot. Or her bed. Lonnie or Kyle. Even Octavia would be a welcome sight! She doesn’t have to think about how long she could be stuck here. She doesn’t have to think about any of those things. But she does. And it hurts. 

A tear rolls down her cheek, and that’s the last straw. Tears come out in a steady stream. As much as Adora tries to stifle her sobs, it doesn’t do much. 

“Adora?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting better at having a word count more than 200!!


	5. :)

Footsteps approach her bed. “Are you ok?” 

She doesn’t say anything. 

“What am I saying, of course you’re not,” a weight settles across the bed. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Adora looks up. Sitting a few feet away from her is Bow. 

“Sorry for walking out yesterday. This whole situation is overwhelming to say the least. And then I realise you’re off far worse than I am, and same with Glimmer. I mean, you don’t remember anything. I’d be terrified!” 

Adora sits up from her bed. “What do you want?” 

“Nothing,” he pauses. “Well to talk I guess,” 

“You want information,” 

“You could call it that, but not the kind you’re thinking about,” 

She wipes away the tears from her eyes, finally able to stop crying. “Only because I’m bored,” 

He grins. “Cool, just because you're bored,” 

Adora starts to smile, then remembers that he isn’t her friend. He wants information, and to destroy the Horde. 

“So how has your day been,” He sits in a criss cross on the bed. 

“I’ve been here,” she answers. “So not that great,” 

He nods his head. “Right… so are you hungry? I’m pretty sure no one has brought you food,” 

“I don’t want your food,” she huffs. 

“Yeah you do. You love the cinnamon rolls,” 

“What’s that?” 

He laughs. “I’ll go get you some,” he hops off the bed, and exits the room in search of the rolls. 

-

“It looks weird,” 

“Just take a bite already! I promise you won’t be disappointed,” 

Adora holds the roll up to her face. It’s messy for sure, and sticky. It did smell good though. She takes a bite out of it. 

“Holy crap,” It’s soft, and melts in her mouth. 

“Told you so,” Bow laughs. 

She swallows. “That’s really good. What’s the stuff on the top?” 

“It’s called icing. I could eat that stuff all day,” 

Adora snorts. “Me too,” 

Bow takes another one off the plate he stole. “I can’t wait for you to discover what horses are again,” 

“What’s a horse?” Adora asks, taking another bite. 

“I can’t tell you that. It’ll ruin the surprise!” 

“What’s a surprise?” 

“I completely forgot! You don’t know anything! A surprise is like… it’s hard to describe. It’s a  
SUPRISE! You know?” 

She shakes her head. “No I don’t know,” 

He thinks about it. “Ok, it’s like an unexpected thing. Yeah,” he nods his head. “It can come as a shock because you aren’t expecting it,” 

“Ohh, so it’s a surprise how I’m not with the Horde,” she says. 

Bow winces. “I guess. That’s not really what I was going for but sure,” 

“Ok, I think I understand now,” 

The door opens. Sparkles walks through, followed by a tall woman with wings. 

“Glimmer! You’re here!” Bow exclaims. “And Queen Angella,” 

“Hello Bow,” The queen says. “Adora, how are you feeling?” 

Adora couldn’t help but admire her wings. They were white and grand. Powerful. 

Bow elbows her. 

“Hey!” 

“She asked how you’re feeling,” he whispers.

“Oh, uh I’m doing much better,” Adora answers. 

“I’m glad. Glimmer has told me about the predicament you are in. We are going to try our best to get you back to normal,” 

Adora nods her head. 

“Well, I have some matters that need attending to. I merely wanted to assure you, you are in good hands,” The queen states. “Glimmer… keep out of trouble,” 

“Of course,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love how every sentence is one line? Because I love it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I haven't updated this in awhile! So here it is :)

“So… what have you guys been doing?” Sparkles asks. 

“Well, no one brought Adora food, so I brought her cinnamon rolls, and we talked about horses,” 

“Oh,” 

“What’s her name again?” Adora whispers to Bow. 

“Come over here,” Bow motions to her. “Adora is still has harmless as ever,” 

“She’s taken out entire Horde armies. The first day we ever met she gave me bruises everywhere. She’s definitely not harmless,” Glimmer states.

“That was a joke. Come on,” 

She walks over to the bed, and sits down next to Bow. 

“Adora, this is Glimmer,” 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Glimmer takes a deep breath. “Hi,” 

-

Adjustment was not very easy for Glimmer. It was hard for her to see Adora this way. Still a Horde soldier. When they first became friends, a lot of trust was involved, mostly to keep each other alive. They had been out in the field! This Adora was bedridden for the time being, so she couldn’t see what the Horde had done! Glimmer had to trust that she would make the right decision again. 

-

Over time, Adora started getting better. She had been allowed to get up and walk around her room. She didn’t try to defend the Horde anymore. She even stopped mentioning Catra, which Glimmer counted as a huge plus! Progress was being made! But something didn’t sit right. Everything still felt off. 

Today was the first day Adora could go outside, under supervision of course. 

-

“-can’t wait to show you horses!” Bow squeals. 

Adora laughs. 

Glimmer is trailing behind them.

Adora really dislikes Glimmer. She doesn’t understand how she could have ever been friends with someone like that. Yet another reason she is suspicious of this place. 

Glimmer is the kind of person who is very set in her ideas. Adora quickly learned to not mention Catra around her. She would just get mad, and she’s not fun to be around when she’s mad. Or fun to be around in general. Any mention of the Horde sets her off, unless she was talking about how bad they are, and how the rebellion is superior. Adora doesn’t like being suppressed. 

Bow on the other hand is much easier to talk to. She can freely talk about her feelings with him. She knows it’s probably not easy for him, talking about the Horde, or even Catra. But he listens. He sympathises. He’s there when she can’t stop crying either. She could see herself being friends with him. Bow has a certain air about him that Adora is comfortable with. 

“Glimmer! We should call Swift Wind!” 

“Who is that?” Adora asks. 

“He’s a pegacorn,” Glimmer answers. 

“What’s that?” 

“Forget it. You’ll see eventually,” 

That was another thing Adora didn’t like about her. Glimmer gets frustrated too easily, and never answers her questions. 

They approach the courtyard. Adora had only ever seen the grounds out of her window, but this is so different. 

It’s beautiful. It’s so green, and the trees are so tall. The outside has a nice smell, unlike the fright zone. There are people walking around too. They look happy. 

“Adora!” Bow calls. “Come here!” 

 

She directs her attention over to Bow, who is standing next to… 

“What is THAT?!” 

A magnificent creature stands beside Bow. It’s amazing, and probably everything that is right with the world. 

“This is a horse. His name is Caramel. 

“He’s majestic. I love him,” 

 

Bow snickers. 

Adora looks back to Bow with a smile. Glimmer is standing beside him. She has her arms folded, a glare on her face. It isn’t directed at her, more to the ground. What’s she so mad about? Adora wonders. 

Glimmer looks up at her. “Excuse me?” 

“What?” 

“What did you just say to me?”

“I didn’t say anything,”

Bow looks anxious. “Glimmer, maybe we shoul-” 

“Yes you did,” 

Adora blinks. “I didn’t mean to,” 

“You still said it. Speak up,” 

“Come on, she really doesn’t nee-” 

Everything about this girl frustrates Adora. She’s so mean. Someone really ought to put her in her place. And now Bow was defending Adora. She could do that just fine on her own. Here goes nothing. 

“Yes I do Bow. I asked why you’re so mad,” Adora repeats with her new found confidence. She really did want to know, and well now was as good of a time than any. 

Glimmer looks taken aback. 

“Do you even know?” Adora asks. “Because you don’t seem to know,” 

Her eyes furrow. “Why are you just now talking to me?” 

“Guys, maybe we should-”

“Why haven’t you talked to me?” Adora’s voice raises steadily. “I was in bed for days! You could have tried to make an effort instead of leaving after just five minutes!” 

Glimmer laughs. “Oh, I’m sORRY. All YOU ever want to talk about is the HORDE!” 

By now, a crowd had started to gather around. It goes unnoticed by the girls, but Bow is frantic. 

Adora glares at her. “I’ve been ripped away from my family. I don’t think you understand that! Of course I want to talk about them!” 

“The Horde ripped my family apart. I don’t have a dad because of them!” 

Words fail Adora. That was a bold accusation to make. 

“And,” Glimmer continues, “You are insistent that you are still with them! Right now you’re just a Horde soldier, and there isn’t any point in keeping you around,”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are insistent that you are still with them! Right now you’re just a Horde soldier, and there isn’t any point in keeping you around,”

-

“She’s right you know. I don’t understand why you’re keeping me here either,” 

“Glimmer is just really stressed right now. She doesn’t mean that,” Bow says. “We both want you here. You’re our friend,”

“I used to be your friend,” Adora says. “I’m not that person anymore. If I ever was,” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t want to get myself in trouble,”

“I’m not going to tell anyone. You can trust me,” 

She takes a deep breath. “Alright. I think I might have been a spy,” 

“What?” His voice cracks. He doesn’t even try and hide the shock. 

“I’m not going to get in trouble right. You’re not going to tell right?” 

“I already told you I wasn’t” 

“Ok good. Anyway, that’s that makes the most sense,” 

“It’s really that hard to believe that you were here because we were friends?” He has a small frown. 

“Sorry Bow. I’ve thought about this a lot actually. I wouldn’t leave Catra, not in a million years. It just wouldn’t happen,” 

“Is that your proof?” 

“Not all of it. Glimmer is another huge clue. We hate each other,” 

“You hate Glimmer?” 

“I’m also a great actor,” Adora avoids his question.

Bow laughs. “You’re really not as good as you think you are,” 

“The Horde has a drama class every Thursday to practice lying. I think I know what I’m talking about,” 

“Really?”

“No,” Adora laughs. “But right there. You believed me that fast, so what else could I have told you,” 

Bow stays silent. 

“And I’m at Brightmoon, the Horde’s biggest threat,” 

“We did have the biggest attack just a few months ago, right before you lost your memory,”

“I’m sorry Bow,” 

“It’s alright Adora. I guess it makes sense too. We ran into Catra everywhere, so that could be how you passed on information. But that doesn’t explain She-Ra,” 

“What?” 

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything,” 

“Bow…” 

“If you really were a spy, I don’t think I should tell you,” 

“Please! If I had more information, maybe I could disprove my theory,” 

“You could be lying right now! Who knows if you really lost your memory,” he frowns. 

Adora frowns. “I’ve just lost you haven’t I,” 

“I’ve got to go and think about this,” he stands up from the floor where they were seated. “Bye Adora,” 

He leaves the room without another word. 

“She-Ra?” 

-

Adora sat on her bed waiting. She had asked to see Glimmer over half an hour ago. It was torture. Bow wouldn’t come to see her. She was in complete isolation, besides the guards that were on standby. 

The day past, and a new one came. Glimmer hadn’t come. Neither had Bow. Adora didn’t know how much more of this she could take. She needed to talk to Glimmer. 

Three more days went by. Adora decided it was time to do something. She only had two guards guarding her, but they could easily be taken care of. 

In fact, she decided, why not get them out of the way now? 

She sprung from her bed, and walked over to them. 

“Hi,” 

Neither of them answered. 

“I’m kind of bored. Can someone go get Glimmer for me please?” 

They didn’t move. 

“Or I could go find her myself,” she takes a step closer to the door, but they block it. 

“That’s not very nice,” she frowns. “Well,” she turns around. “I guess the easy way never was an option. So… who wants to go first?” 

-

Adora opened the door hesitantly. There weren’t any guards in the hallway, so she was safe for now. 

She had walked down the halls enough with Bow to know where Glimmer’s room was. 

She walks down the hallway. There are a few guards, but no one pays her any mind. She gets to Glimmer’s room without any conflict. 

Adora can hear muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. She opens it anyway. 

-

“What are you doing out of your room?!” 

Bow and Glimmer are sitting on the floor, something shiny sits beside them. Glimmer teleports right in front of her, trying to block all view of the room. 

“How did you get out?” she demands. 

“Your guards are pathetic. I need to talk to you,” 

“What about?” 

“I need Bow to leave first,” Adora smiles at him. “Good to see you by the way,” 

“We were having a conversation. You can’t just come in here and demand everything goes your way,” 

“It’s alright,” Bow gets up. “I’ll talk to you later. Oh and Adora, I didn’t tell,” 

He leaves, leaving Glimmer and Adora to each other's mercy. 

“Didn’t tell what?” 

“I’m going to miss Bow. He’s the only one that tried to help me,” 

Glimmer rolls her eyes. “What do you want?” 

Adora steps closer to her. “I’m done with this place, and everyone in it. I want to go home. You’re going to help me get there,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, here's another chapter!


End file.
